Kingdom Hearts: Whitechapel
by J. Tom
Summary: In the supernatural town of Whitechapel, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy must help the residents find and destroy a dangerous artifact called the Lucifractor, before it walls into the wrong hands. And who is the Keyblade Wielder in the armor lurking around? A Kingdom Hearts/My Babysitter's a Vampire crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Supernatural Town

Kingdom Hearts: Whitechapel

 _ **This next world is based on My Babysitter's a Vampire. It's an original story continued after the events of the series which ended with such a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

 _Previously, on My Babysitter's a Vampire..._

 _(Scenes from "Welcome Back Dusker")_

" _You know what really freaks me out? If that mist is so out of Benny's league, who is powerful enough to conjure it up?" remarked Ethan._

" _Whoever it is, they really don't like vampires." sighed Sarah._

" _Maybe they just haven't met the right ones." said Ethan with a smile._

 _(Earlier in same episode)_

" _Excuse me young lady!" said Vice Principal Stern, sternly._

" _Excuse me, who are you?" asked Sarah._

" _Your new Vice Principal, Mr. Stern. You may call me, Sir." he replied firmly._

 _KH_

 _(Scenes from "The Date to End all Dates")_

" _Look, the wizard who raided The Council library, was looking for something called the Lucifractor." Ethan explained to his friends, Benny and Rory._

 _(Later)_

 _Ethan is inside a vision-like message with Jesse._

" _The Lucifractor absorbs the dark energy that keeps Vampires alive. Two centuries ago, a sorcerer almost drove us out of Whitechapel with it. I... dealt with him and hid it." explained Jesse._

 _(Later)_

 _Stern is shown putting the Lucifractor in a special box. He smirks evilly as his eyes glows purple._

 _KH_

 _(Scenes from "The Date to End all Dates Part 2")_

 _Stern is seen in Ethan's vision._

" _The bat brigade stole the Lucifractor from my family. And then they took Whitechapel itself. Now that I have one, I'll take back the other. My grandfather, Galen Sinestro, would be so proud of me."_

 _KH_

 _Scene shows Stern using the Lucifractor to destroy a vampire. Rory sees this and runs._

 _KH_

" _If there's a fight coming, I want to be here with my friends." declared Rory._

" _I'm not going to leave Sarah if that guy wants to wipe us out." agreed his friend, Erica._

 _Anastasia, a member of the Vampire council uses mind control to stop them from leaving._

" _You two are coming with me. Aren't you?" she asked with glowing eyes._

" _Yes" the two vampires replied, now under her control._

 _(Later)_ _Ethan has recruited Jesse to help him, Benny, and Sarah to stop Stern._

" _You bit my best friend!" cried Benny, angrily._

" _And you made me suck out the venom when you knew what it would do!" roared Sarah, fangs showing._

" _And I'd love to be sorry about that, but you all know I've done much, much worse." replied Jesse._

" _The man who has the Lucifractor is related to the wizard you took down 200 years ago." explained Ethan._

" _Sinestro family revenge, what a shock." remarked Jesse._

" _How did you stop his super great grandfather?" asked Benny._

" _He loved power. He loved to show it off. I let him wipe out most of my flock with the Lucifractor while I snuck up behind him and drained him dry. I told you I'd done worse." answered Jesse._

 _(Later)_

 _Jesse and Sarah are confronting Stern, who is drawing power from the Lucifractor._

" _Huh. Now I see the resemblance. Spitting image of old Galen Sinestro. But with a head." remarked Jesse._

" _What do you know about him?" asked Stern._

" _I remember how his blood tasted even after 200 years." replied Jesse._ _S_

 _tern smirked. "Wow. I'm gonna enjoy this" he then started zapping Sarah and Jesse, just as Ethan came up from behind and entered his mind._

 _(Inside Stern's mind)_

" _What is this?" asked Stern_

" _I'm in your mind." replied Ethan._

" _You're stronger than I thought. You're still not as strong as I am." remarked Stern._

" _You're not strong. The Lucifractor is. You're afraid of losing it, just like you tried to make me afraid. I can feel it." taunted Ethan._

" _I'm not afraid of anything." argued Stern. "In two centuries, no one's had enough power to do what I'm about to do."_

" _You're not doing anything. The power's in that. Not in you. You're nothing." said Ethan._

" _Stop saying that! I can draw all the energy I need from this and then the power will be in me, and I can get rid of this little bauble!" argued Stern._

" _You can't handle it. You're afraid" Ethan smirked in realisation._

 _(Back in reality)_

" _I can feel the power! The deepest darkness! You're such a fool! You'll never stop me now!" exclaimed Stern, absorbing the dark energy from the Lucifractor._

" _Sarah! Come on. Get up!" exclaimed Ethan, helping Sarah and then Jesse on their feet._

" _I feel the power!" exclaimed Stern_

" _Good second date." remarked Sarah_

" _Much more our speed." agreed Ethan, just as Benny ran up._

" _What did I miss?" asked Benny._

" _You'll be just in time for the end if we don't leave now. Go! Run! Now!" ordered Ethan._

" _Come on! Hurry up! " called Sarah._

" _Benny, come on! Go!" called Ethan as he, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse ran out the doors._

" _There is no limit. No limit!" exclaimed Stern._

 _(On a hillside)_

 _Rory, Erica, and Anastasia are on a hillside, looking over Whitechapel._

" _If we're supposed to be running away, shouldn't we be Running? Like, away?" asked Erica._

" _Be silent. We're waiting." ordered Anastasia._

" _For what?" asked Erica._

 _Suddenly, there was a magical-purple explosion throughout Whitechapel. Erica softy gasps as she and Rory stare in shock._

" _That. It is done." answered Anatasia._

" _Nice explosion." remarked Rory. "Ethan and Benny will be sad if they missed that." he added sadly as he, Erica, and Anastasia fly off._

 _KH_

 _ **My Babysitter's a Vampire may have ended, but in this Kingdom Hearts story, the story continues...**_

 _KH_

Six beams appeared out of the sky on a hillside. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy _(now out of their Ghostbuster suits and back in their KHII attires)_ looked around their surroundings.

"Very dark tonight." remarked Sora.

"I wonder where all the so-called supernatural things are." wondered Donald out loud.

"Probably asleep. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Riku and Donald rolled their eyes, but still smiled.

"Hey, there's the town!" called Kairi.

The six strolled over towards the edge of the hillside to see a town. It looked very dark aside from the faint street light lights.

"That must be Whitechapel." said Sora.

"Looks kinda spooky." remarked Goofy, a little nervous.

"I admit it does look a little scary, but I'm sure it can't be that bad." assured Mickey.

Suddenly, Heartless spawned behind them. The heroes turned to face them.

"Well _they_ are _that_ bad." remarked Sora, this time summoning Oathkeeper. The others nodded, as Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Goofy summoned his shield, and Donald summoned his staff. This time, Riku summoned All For One. This six ran into battle.

 _KH_

Not far on the other side of the hill, two teenagers were walking along.

One was a boy who had short blonde hair, a blue sweater-jacket, a blue and red plaid button-up collared t-shirt _(unbuttoned)_ a dark blackish-blue t-shirt underneath, yellow sweatpants, black gym shoes, and a black wristwatch on his left arm.

The other was a girl with blonde hair, silver hoop earrings, a black blouse, a pinkish-red leather jacket with rime stones on the flaps, black pants, and black heel shoes.

"And that's how me, Ethan, and Benny managed to beat all of the Star Wars games!" said the boy.

"I. Don't. CARE!" exclaimed the girl, apparently having enough.

The boy sighed. "I just hope we find our friends. I'd hate to see the looks on Benny's grandma and Jane's faces if we have to tell them the bad news."

The girl sighed before saying, "I'm sure they're fine. If we can survive a psychotic goddess from the sun, a deadly green mist, and even evil versions of our own kind, then I'm sure they survived the Lucifractor."

The boy smiled. "Thanks Erica." he then looked forward and saw something. "Hey look!"

Erica sighed. "This had better not be a trick Rory, or I swear..." she began.

"No really look!" exclaimed Rory.

Erica turned towards the direction Rory was facing.

The two saw Sora and his group battling the Heartless.

"Who're they?" asked Rory.

"Don't know, but they're sure doing a number on those black creatures that attacked us after we escaped Anastasia." answered Erica.

"Maybe they could help us?" asked Rory.

"Rory, we're vampires. We can handle ourselves." scoffed Erica.

"But what if those things they're fighting attack us again? We don't have Ethan, Benny, or Benny's grandma to help us understand what they are and how we can defeat them." protested Rory.

Erica sighed. "Fine. I guess we can use the extra help if no other vampire will help us." she agreed.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Rory, triumphantly.

Erica rolled her eyes as she and Rory strode up to the six heroes who had just defeated the Heartless and had dismissed their weapons.

"Nice gladiator fight!" commented Rory.

Sora and his friends took notice of the two teenage vampires.

"Uh... thanks." replied a slightly confused Donald.

"What were those things anyway?" asked Erica.

"Heartless. They're the bad guys." answered Goofy.

"They appear those with the Darkness in their hearts. We stop them on our travels." added Kairi.

"Nice." remarked Rory. "So... are you guys the Mickey Mouse Club?" he asked.

"'Mickey Mouse Club?'" asked Sora, confused.

"You idiot, they're not the Mickey Mouse Club." scoffed Erica.

"How do you know?" asked Rory.

"They aren't wearing t-shirts with their real names or stupid nicknames, or those Mickey hats." answered Erica.

"Oh man! I was hoping that I could become a Mouseketeer! Me, Ethan, and Benny have been hoping to become members since 2nd grade." groaned Rory.

Mickey smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can make an arrangement." he promised.

"Anyways, I'm Sora. Mickey you know. And this is Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." said Sora, introducing everyone, who all waved once their names were said.

"Erica Jones. Call me Erica." said Erica.

"And I'm Rory Keaner. But you can call me The Rorster, R-Money, The Rorinator... or Batman." said Rory.

"Ok... I'll just stick with Rory." said Sora.

"So what are you both doing at this time of night?" asked Riku.

"Escaping the Vampire Council so we can find our friends." replayed Rory in a casual way. Erica facepalmed in anger.

"Vampire Council?" asked Kairi.

"Wait... are you two vampires?" asked Goofy.

"We sure are!" exclaimed Rory before he showed off his fangs, making the others jump back in surprise.

"WAAAAAAKKKK! VAMPIRE!" shrieked Donald, leaping into Goofy's arms, both shivering in fright.

Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi summoned their signature keyblades and got into a fighting stance.

"Rory, you stupid dimwit!" scolded Erica, smacking him across the head.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Please don't suck our blood out!" pleaded Donald.

"We're not gonna suck your blood, we ate hours ago." assured Erica. She turned to Rory. "Put those fangs away!" she ordered.

Rory did so and turned back to the travelers.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

"It's ok. We've seen scarier things." said Sora as he and the others dismissed their weapons and Goofy set Donald down.

"So how did you guys become vampires?" asked Riku.

"We'll explain later. Right now, me and Mr. Supernatural-Secret-Revealer here have to find some friends we think might be in trouble." said Erica.

"Say, mind if we come too?" asked Sora.

"Why?" asked Erica.

"We like helping others, and we can help you stop the Heartless if they show up again." replied Mickey.

"Sure. And along they way, we'll tell you how this whole ordeal started." said Rory.

Sora and Co. nodded as they followed Erica and Rory down the hill.

Unaware to the eight of them, a person in armor watched them go, before summoning a keyblade and followed them.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stories

_**The story in the Supernatural world continues. Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 2_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rory, and Erica continued their walk around Whitechapel. Rory had suggested they'd head to to Ethan's house to see if they were there.

"So how did you guys end up as vampires anyway?" asked Sora.

"It all started when Dusk III came out." began Erica. "The event was being promoted by our school's Drama Club, led by a teenager named Jesse, who was actually a vampire named Reverend Horace Black who founded Whitechapel 2 centuries ago."

"Wait, shouldn't he be a really old person if that was like 200 years ago?" asked Goofy.

"Vampires age really slow Goofy." said Donald. Goofy nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, long story short, a person killed 219 of Jesse's followers, so he planned to trade their souls with people at the movie theater to get them back using a magical box known as The Cubile Animus." she added.

"Soul for Soul." murmured Riku.

"That is so evil." remarked Mickey.

"Yeah... And I was on their side." sighed Erica, regret all over her face.

"Why?" asked Kairi, surprised, as were the others.

"Before I became a vampire, I was a nerd. I was pushed around. Bullied. I wouldn't have it anymore." she answered. She sighed again. "Anyway, one night, Jesse had bitten my friends Sarah, making her a fledgling."

"Fledgling?" asked Sora.

"A Fledgling is not a full vampire, who has a limited time to drink human blood, or their mortal body dies." replied Rory.

"And that's what happened to Sarah. But being a goody-goody, she didn't want to drink human blood." added Erica.

"So how do your friends Ethan and Benny fit into this?" asked Donald.

"One night after Jesse bit Sarah, I was asked to babysit Ethan's sister Morgan because Ethan failed last time. Unfortunately, Jesse invited me to a party and being a nerd, I wasn't gonna pass up that chance. So Sarah covered for me and babysat their ever since." continued Erica.

"I was at that party to. Erica was the reason why I became a Fledgling before I joined Team V." Rory quickly added.

"Yeah, and Ethan and Benny found out Sarah was a vampire when she went out to eat to attempt to ease her hunger." continued Erica.

"And when they found out Jesse's plan, they were the only three that could stop him. But it turned out, Ethan and Benny were supernatural being too! Boom! Plot twist!" exclaimed Rory.

"Really? How so?" asked Goofy.

"Benny's a spellmaster, kind of like a wizard. He can cast spells, like his grandmother, who's an Earth Priest. And Ethan's a seer." answered Rory.

"Cool. But what's a seer?" asked Kairi.

"A seer is a person who gets visions, like a psychic, except they can get visions from the future, past, or what certain objects are through contact with the supernatural." answered Mickey.

"Whoa! Wait, how do you know that Mickey?" asked Sora.

"When I'm not busy, I read a lot in the library. Ancient supernatural activity was always my favorite. Minnie always liked spell books with fascinating magical spells." explained Mickey.

"Huh, so does that mean Jane is a seer to?" asked Sora.

"She isn't, but Benny's grandma has been teaching her how to be a good spellmaster. Once she brough a doll to life." answered Rory.

"I see. So did they end up defeating Jesse?" asked Sora.

"They did. Trapped him in the Cubile Animus. And me and Erica decided to live peacefully as vampires, friends with Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and occasionally Jane since then. And Sarah survived longer as a Fledgling thanks to Benny's grandma's blood substitute drinks." answered Rory.

"And together, we would fight other supernatural monsters such as a Frankenstein-like hockey player, mutant alligators, and me and Sarah once took down a Sun Goddess when the boys fell for her charm and saved the world." added Erica.

"Didn't you guys get detention for that?" asked Rory.

Erica glared. "Quit reminding me!" she growled. Rory took two steps away in fright.

"All was normal until Jesse returned and then bit Ethan on the arm, nearly turning him into a Fledgling." continued Erica. "And he used is mind-control games to make me be on his side."

"Gosh, that horrible!" exclaimed Mickey.

"But it didn't happen. Sarah sucked out all of the venom inside Ethan so he wouldn't turn. " explained Rory. He sighed. "Unfortunately..."

"Sarah became part of Team V?" asked Sora with a saddened, realization expression.

Erica and Rory only nodded. "Ethan just couldn't help but feel responsible. But in the end, all was forgiven." added Rory.

"You guys seem like good friends." remarked Mickey.

"We are. And Ethan and Sarah began to get pretty close into becoming boyfriend and girlfriend until..." began Rory.

Sora and Co. all looked at each other. "Until what?" asked Riku.

Erica and Rory looked at each other until they turned back to the travelers. "The _Lucifractor._ " answered Erica, solemnly.

"What's the Lucifractor?" asked Kairi.

"The Lucifractor is a dangerous magical purple orb that is the weakness to all vampires. It was used to eliminate Jesse's flock." answered Erica.

"And apparently, our Vice Principal, Mr. Stern was using it to destroy vampires. We would've helped stop him, but a member of the Vampire Council, Anastasia used her mind control powers to make me and Erica leave Whitechapel." added Rory.

"Which meant it was up to Ethan, Benny, and Sarah to stop him. But before we flew to the next town, we saw a purple magic-like explosion form the church where the council often meets before we flew off." said Erica.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"So you're hoping they survived and you're trying to find them." guessed Goofy.

"Yeah. We couldn't just leave them. And believe us, it was not easy breaking free from Anastasia's control." replied Erica.

"So how did you break free?" asked Donald.

"A person in armor holding a weapon like yours..." began Rory.

"A keyblade." answered Sora.

"Right... came up to us, and somehow contacted us through our minds to use the light in our hearts to free us." finished Rory.

"We did so, and ran as fast as we could before we met you guys." finished Erica.

"Armor?" Sora wondered out before turning to the others. "Do you you think that's the same person who helped Janine back in New York?" asked Sora.

"Maybe." shrugged Riku.

"Armor... Terra?" wondered Mickey to himself.

They turned back to the two vampires. "That was an interesting story you two. And we'd be happy to help you find your friends." said Mickey.

"Thanks, oh look! We're here!" exclaimed Rory.

The group of eight had reached a big, orange, two-story house.

"So this is where Ethan and Jane live?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. We all usually hang out here daily." answered Rory.

Erica walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal an elderly woman and a ten-year old girl. The girl had light brown-blondish hair, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and pink shoes. The woman had on an long, orange, decorated poncho, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath, a necklace with a triangle pendant design on it, a sliver bracelet on her left arm, a ring with a red gem on her left hand, long diamond earrings, brown baggy pants, and black shoes.

"Erica! Rory!" exclaimed the girl, excitedly.

"We were wondering where you two were during this whole fiasco." said the woman.

"Sorry Mrs. Weir, but a lot of stuff happened." apologized Rory. He then turned to the others. "Oh, and these are our friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. We met them on our way back to down." he explained.

"Wow! Disney characters!" exclaimed the girl, excitedly. She ran up and hugged Mickey excitedly.

Mickey smiled and hugged in return.

"You must be Jane." he guessed.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"So where's Ethan. Benny, and Sarah?" asked Erica.

Grandma Weir was surprised. "You didn't know? They went to stop Stern with Jesse, but they never returned." she answered.

Everyone else _(except Jane)_ gasped.

"They never returned?!" exclaimed Erica.

"Jesse?!" exclaimed Rory.

"Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do." sighed Grandma Weir, motioning everyone inside, no one noticing a person in armor hide behind a tree across the street watching them.

 _KH_

Inside the Morgan's house, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rory, Erica, and Jane all sat down in the living room while Grandma brought over a tray of cookies.

"While the others were gone and Jane was trying out some beginner spells, I made these after I recovered from the effects of Stern's magic." said Grandma.

Everyone grabbed a cookie and ate it.

"Mmm. These are Delicious!" exclaimed Donald.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weir." replied Mickey, patting his stomach after finishing his cookie.

"No problem." she smiled.

"Now then, what happened to our our friends and how did Jesse get involved?" asked Erica.

Grandma sat down. "Well then, you know that Stern was using the Lucifractor. What you don't know is that Stern is actually the grandson of the man who destroyed 219 members of Jesse's flock, Galen Sinestro."

Donald let out a long whistle in response.

"Freaky." murmured Goofy.

"Yeah. And Jesse was the one who sucked Stern's grandfather's blood dry. Ethan brought him over here so he could find out a weakness they could use against that evil vice principal." added Jane.

"That explains why they would trust a bad guy." murmured Sora.

"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." remarked Riku.

"So where did they go?" asked Erica.

"While Benny's grandma was recovering, Ethan told me they were heading to the old church, where the vampire council usually meets." replied Jane.

"So they might still be there if the Lucifractor is destroyed, or maybe even close by." guessed Kairi.

"Could be." agreed Grandma.

"I just hope those Heartless things didn't get to them." muttered Rory.

"Heartless? Are you talking about those weird alien creatures stalking the streets?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, you've seen them?" asked Mickey.

"We have, not long until after that magical explosion." answered Grandma. "They could be a problem if you go looking for your friends." she added.

"No need, we can handle them." replied Sora. He turned to his companions. "Show 'em guys."

With that, the six travelers summoned their weapons.

"Whoa! Cool!" exclaimed Jane.

"Fascinating..." remarked Grandma.

"We take care of the Heartless all the time on our travels. And we should be able to take acre of them while looking for your friends." said Kairi.

"So your still with us?" asked Erica.

"The Heartless are that dangerous. And we always like helping others." replied Donald.

"And friends of yours are friends of ours." added Goofy.

"Alright then, we'd better get going, before something bad happens." said Erica.

"Hold it!" called a voice. Everyone looked over to the kitchen, where Grandma Weir appeared holding a couple of viles. "You'll need these cure potions on your journey."

Sora, Mickey, and Donald grabbed the potions.

"Thanks Mrs. Weir." thanked Donald.

"Good luck. And make sure my grandson is brought back safe and sound." replied Grandma.

"And my big brother, and my babysitter." added Jane.

"What about Jesse? He may have been a bad guy, but he still tried to help them stop Stern." asked Goofy.

"We'll see what happens." said Erica.

"Alright, let's go!" said Sora.

And with that, Grandma Weir and Jane watched as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rory, and Erica set off into the night to find Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse.

As the eight heroes walked down the street on their mission, they didn't notice the armored figure wtaching them, and followed quietly in the shadows.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Don't forget to review! And I just so you know, I'm trying to describe the clothes the characters were wearing in "The Date to End All Dates Part 2."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Heartless Friends

**We are about to reunite with Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse. Question is, how will it go? Let's find out!**

 _Chapter 3_

The moon and stars shone bright on the spooky town of Whitechapel as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rory, and Erica walked towards the church of the vampire council. Some Heartless tried to block their path, but Sora and Co. managed to defeat them, along with Rory and Erica's help using their vampire abilities. Soon, Rory decided to start a conversation.

"So, where do you guys come from exactly?" he asked Sora and Co.

Sora and his pals were taken aback. Despite the fact they let Marty, Doc, Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston, Dana, Janine, and Louis know about the possibility of other worlds, they still had to protect the order.

"We travel around a lot." admitted Goofy, carefully.

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to say where we are actually from." added Riku.

"You're joking right?" asked Erica, not buying it.

"Well you must've come from somewhere, but if your uncomfortable saying it, then we understand." replied Rory. He turned to his fellow vampire. "Right Erica."

Erica huffed. "I guess." She then looked forward. "Alright, we're here." she told them as the stood in front of an old church. The six travelers gazed at it in awe.

"Gawrsh, kinda spooky." remarked Goofy, concerned. Donald nodded in agreement.

"Welp, let's go inside." suggested Mickey.

The other seven nodded as they walked in.

 _KH_

Inside the main room which was known as "The Caller," Erica, Rory, Sora, and Co. walked in.

"Looks empty." remarked Sora.

"And darker than usual." added Rory.

"No sign of Stern. The Lucifractor's power must've killed him." said Erica.

"Well at least that's one bad guy we don't have to deal with! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"All the same, where is the Lucifractor?" asked Riku.

"Maybe it was destroyed along with Stern." guessed Donald.

As the eight continued to look around for any clues, Erica noticed Riku seemed a little distracted. She walked up to Sora.

"Hey Sora, is your friend ok?" she asked.

Sora looked in Erica's direction towards Riku, and his eyes went wide. "Oh no..." he exclaimed, softly.

But Erica heard him. "What?" she asked, concerned.

"The Darkness! It's here!" exclaimed Riku, warninlgly.

Suddenly, at the top of the stairs, a Corridor of Darkness opened, revealing a familiar, big, fat, cat. He was wearing his usual attire.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped. "Pete?!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the pipsqueaks!" chortled Pete.

"You know this guy?" asked Rory.

"We sure do. Pete is one of the bad guys." replied Goofy.

"He's been causing trouble for years, and is in league with the bad guys!" added Donald.

Erica started in disbelief. "Seriously?" she asked.

Pete glared. "What, you think I ain't all that tough?! I am someone you don't want to mess with!" he growled.

"It's true, he held Minnie hostage with an evil witch named Maleficent until our friend Lea came and saved her, me, Donald, and Goofy." said Mickey.

"All the same, what are you doing here?" asked Riku, glaring.

Pete smirked evilly. "Oh nothin'. Just looking for a magical purple orb called, the Lucifractor." he replied.

"Well you aren't gonna get it!" shouted Kairi as she and the others got into a fighting stance.

"Now then, must this all end in violence?" asked Pete, mockingly.

"If it's a fight you want, it's fight you'll get!" growled Rory and he and Erica showed their fangs, Sora summoned Oblivion, Riku summoned All For One, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy brought out his shield.

"Very well then. But you won't be fighting, me, you'll be fighting... THEM." said Pete.

The eight heroes traded confused glances. "Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy.

Pete cackled. "Ha ha ha ha! See for yourself!" he chortled, pointing to the doors behind them.

The eight turned around and the doors flung open, revealing four Heartless. But they looked, human, except all black with yellow eyes, kind of like Sora's Heartless when he, Donald, Goofy, and Peter Pan fought it on Captain Hook's ship. Three of them were boys. One had a blackened nap sack around him, one had mullet-like hair similar to Demyx, and one had combed hair. The other Heartless was a girl with long hair, earrings, and a scarf.

Erica and Rory gasped with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Ethan?! Benny?! Sarah?! Jesse?!" exclaimed Rory in shock, looking at each Heartless while saying their names.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped.

"These are your friends?!" exclaimed Donald.

"Yes! Guys, what happened?!" asked a still horrified Erica.

The only response they got was Pete laughing. Sora turned and glared at the evil cat. "What did you do to them?!" he asked, angrily.

Pete smirked. "I didn't do nothing. They were just like that. With that said, I got me a Lucifractor to find. Toodle-loo!" he taunted, before disappearing through another corridor.

The eight looked back at the Heartless versions of Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse, who slowly walked toward them.

"What do we do?" asked Rory.

"We have to fight them, and then find some way to get them back to normal." replied Riku.

"Then let's do it!" shouted Rory, running towards them.

"Rory, no!" exclaimed Erica as she ran up to him.

Suddenly, Heartless Benny casted a spell that levitated Rory and Erica, flew them out the doors, and were closed before a magical wall barrier trapped Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Heartless inside the Caller.

"Looks like it's up to us." sighed Sora.

 _(Ventus-Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

 _Mission: Defeat the Heartless._

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

The battle was on. Sora lunged forward, attacking Heartless Ethan, who tried to enter Sora's mind with his dark seer powers, only to be whacked away by Goofy's shield. Sora and Goofy braced themselves as Heartless Ethan pulled out a couple of daggers from his pocket. Heartless Ethan managed to give Sora and Goofy several cuts, but Sora managed to strike him down with a Gravity Spell, and Goofy knocked him away once again with his shield.

Riku and Donald took on Heartless Benny, who casted dark spells. Riku got hit with a dark spell, which burned him slightly, but Donald quickly cured him. Heartless Benny's hands began to glow again, only to be blasted towards the door by Riku and Donald magic at the same time.

Kairi took on Heartless Sarah, hitting her every time she tried to attack her with her fangs and bite her. She quickly casted a Gravity Spell on her legs while she super sped towards her, making the vampire stop suddenly. As Heartless Sarah tried to move, Kairi swung her keyblade like a bat and knocked the vampire to the ground.

Finally, Mickey was fighting against Heartless Jesse. The older vampire attacked the mouse king several times with his fast reflexes, but ended up missing as Mickey was going all Yoda on him. He began striking Heartless Jesse several times before the vampire was knocked to the ground.

Heartless Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse gathered together as a dark aura began to appear around the four of them. The world-travelers regrouped.

"They're powering up, now what?!" asked Kairi, worried.

Sora smirked. "Time for another form!" he declared.

And with a flash of light, Sora appeared in his red Limit Form. He also had Oathkeeper in his hand. He ran towards the four Heartless, and used Hurricane Period to finish them off.

After that final blow on them, the Heartless forms of Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse fell to the ground, flat on their backs, defeated. Sora then reappeared in his normal attire.

 _(Ventus-Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep ends)_

"Well, that takes care of them." Sora panted as he and Goofy drank cure potions to heal their cuts.

Just then, the barrier disappeared, and the doors flung open to reveal Rory and Erica, holding a giant bookshelf, sideways. Sora and Co. raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"When we couldn't get back in, I suggested we use this bookshelf to break the doors open." explained Rory.

"I thought it was stupid, but I was desperate." sighed Erica as they set the shelf down.

The two vampires walked into the room and watched with the others as Heartless Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse vanished into Darkness.

"Are they..." began Rory.

"I don't know." was all Sora could say.

Suddenly, Riku noticed four Nobody Dusks appear behind them.

"Nobodies!" he exclaimed.

"Think they're the Nobody versions of those four?" Goofy asked Mickey.

"Most likely." Mickey replied.

"Stand back! We got this!" called Rory as he and Erica picked up the bookshelf and threw it at the Dusks with their vampire super-strength. Sora and his frineds jumped out of the way, just as the shelf landed on the Dusks, crushing and destroying them.

"Well. That went well." Rory smiled.

"So their Heartless and Nobodies were defeated." mused Kairi.

"That means their original selves should appear." added Mickey.

"But where?" asked Sora.

"Wherever they lost their hearts." replied Riku.

Suddenly, four glowing objects appeared before the eight, revealing themselves to be the original versions of Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse, lying flat and unconscious on their backs.

Ethan had black hair, a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue outline, a blue with a tint of gray long sleeved button-up collared shirt half buttoned, a dark blue jean jacket, a black wristwatch on his left arm, light navy green pants, and brown shoes.

Benny had brown hair, a zip-up sweatshirt with small, thin white, blue, and greens stripes, a green t-shirt with light blue stripes underneath, a black wristwatch on his right arm, dark blueish-gray jeans, black shoes, and a brown nap sack around him.

Sarah had darker skin, long brown hair, a purplish-pink dress, a light pink scarf wrapped around her neck, a dark blue jean jacket, sliver rhombus-shaped earrings, and tall black stylish boots.

Jesse had black hair, a maroon t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a sliver necklace, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"They're restored!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rory.

"Huh, they look just like their Heartless versions, except they're not blackened." remarked Goofy.

"Just like my Heartless and Anti-Form." added Sora.

"Come on, let's get back to Ethan's so Benny's grandma can help heal them." suggested Riku.

"Yeah, and we're already low on potions." added Donald.

"But how will we get back? We can't fly and carry you all at the same time." asked Erica.

Sora smiled and turned to his friends. "Glider time guys!" he called.

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey nodded as they and Sora held out Kingdom Key, Way to Dawn, Destiny's Embrace, and Kingdom Key D, and they transformed into their gliders.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Rory.

Erica nodded in approval as she and Kairi boarded Kairi's Glider, setting Sarah down on it.

Sora and Donald boarded Sora's glider with Ethan, Mickey and Goofy boarded Mickey's glider with Jesse, and Riku and Rory boarded Riku's glider with Benny. They all then glided away back to Ethan's house to help their friends heal from being Heartless and Nobodies.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

_**In this chapter, we will see why Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse became Heartless. And keep an eye out for a little reference in one of Ethan's visions. Don't forget to review!**_

 _Chapter 4_

It was 1:00 in the morning as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rory, and Erica arrived back at the Morgan's house with Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse still out cold from being consumed by the Darkness. Grandma Weir and Jane had put a special kind of curing potion into each of them to heal them.

They were all sitting in the living room with the seer, spellmaster, and vampires still out cold on the floor.

"So what do think Pete wants with the Lucifractor?" asked Kairi.

"Ultimate power?" guessed Rory.

"No, that thing can only destroy vampires. Or at least that's what Ethan told me before he and the others left to stop Stern." said Jane.

"Maybe Maleficent and Xehanort want it." guessed Goofy.

"Who?" asked Erica.

"The two bad guys Pete and a bunch of others work for." replied Donald.

Before anyone could reply, they all heard a groan. They all looked as Ethan and Sarah began to move.

"Oh man..." groaned Ethan, rubbing his head.

"What happened?..." groaned Sarah, rubbing her forehead.

"They're ok!" exclaimed Erica, excited, relieved, and quiet.

Just then, Benny and Jesse slowly got up.

"Oh man... what hit me in the head?..." moaned Benny.

"Benny!" exclaimed Rory, happily.

"Rory, I told you! Only Benny can 'Benny!'" retorted Benny before realizing what he just said. He looked around at each person. "Rory? Erica? Jane? Grandma?" he asked, confused.

"Well, it's about time you woke up Benny." smiled Grandma.

Benny smiled. "Ethan! Dude! We're ok! And our friends are back!" he told his best friends.

"What?" asked Ethan before looking at everyone.

"Glad you all are up." smirked Sora.

"And safe." added Mickey.

"Thanks..." replied Ethan, a little confused at the strangers in his living room.

"And who are you six?" asked Sarah.

Sora and Co. looked at each other before looking back at the four on the floor.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do." said Riku.

"In that case, I'll fire up the grill." said Rory.

"NO!" exclaimed Erica before calming down. "No. I'll start it. I learned how to." said Erica. And with that, she went towards the backyard with Jane following with some meat.

"Man, am I up late." Jane commented.

"Good thing our parents are away on business." remarked Ethan.

 _KH_

Later in the kitchen, everyone was talking over steak and chips, with blood substitute drinks for Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Jesse.

"I just can't believe we tried to hurt you." sighed Sarah.

"It wasn't your fault, you never aced anything like that before." said Kairi, patting Sarah's back.

"And I can't believe Anastasia used her mind games on you two." sniffed Benny, angrily.

"Yeah, _so_ not cool." agreed Rory.

"All the same, Sora, guys, thanks for saving us." thanked Ethan.

"So how did you guys become Heartless in the first place?" asked Goofy.

Ethan sighed. "It all started after the Lucifractor exploded." he began.

 _Flashback to a little while before the Lucifractor exploded:_

 _Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse had just ran out of the Caller._

" _The Lucifractor's gonna blow!" exclaimed Ethan._

" _Where do we go to be safe?!" asked Benny, panicking._

" _The Look-Out." replied Jesse. "It's the only room here that has special magic in it that can protect vampires. (turns to Ethan and Benny) You two won't be affected."_

" _Alright let's move!" cried Sarah, grabbing Ethan's arm as Jesse grabbed Benny's and they super sped to the Look-Out."_

 _KH_

 _As soon as they got to the Look-Out, Jesse slammed and locked the door quickly. Then, the explosion happened. Though none of the four got blasted, the vibration knocked them to the ground._

 _A few minutes later, they got up, completely unharmed._

" _Is everyone ok?" Sarah asked, just to make sure._

" _Yeah, we're good." replied Ethan._

" _Think it's over?" asked Benny._

" _Only one way to find out." replied Jesse, unlocking the door._

 _KH_

 _Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse eventually made it back to the Caller._

" _No sign of Stern." remarked Benny._

 _Then they noticed a pile of ashes._

" _Found him..." muttered Ethan, meekly._

" _Yeesh. Wonder what Principal Hicks will say when he finds out his new vice principal is dead." muttered Benny._

" _The Lucifractor was too powerful. It killed him." remarked Jesse._

" _At least all vampires are safe now." Sarah sighed in relief._

" _And Stern is no longer a problem in Whitechapel." added Benny._

" _Yeah. Come on, let's find Erica, Rory, and the others and tell them all is safe." suggested Ethan._

 _Benny, Sarah, and Jesse nodded. But just before they could leave, they saw a weird-looking shadow out the door._

" _What's that?" asked Benny._

" _A monster?" guessed Ethan, nervous._

" _Maybe. Let's hide then see what happens." suggested Sarah._

 _The others nodded as they hid behind a bookshelf, just as an armored figure came in._

" _Think he's friend, or foe?" whispered Benny._

" _Don't know. But he looks like he's looking for something." whispered Sarah._

 _They then noticed the guy in armor hold a magical purple orb._

" _The Lucifractor!" exclaimed Benny._

" _Benny shh!" scolded Sarah and Ethan at the same time._

" _Too late." muttered Jesse as the guy in armor turned around and saw them._

 _He began to walk towards them, until a Corridor of Darkness opened up, revealing a familiar being in a body suit and helmet._

" _Uh, who're you?" asked Benny._

" _Name's Vanitas." replied the masked man. "But that's none of your concern." he turned towards the guy in armor. "Hand over the Lucifractor."_

 _The armored being then summoned a keyblade, and slowly backed away with the Lucifractor in hand._

 _Vanitas scoffed. "Very well then. If you won't hand it over to the Darkness, then I'll make you."_

" _Ok. Armor guy: friend. Guy with round helmet and bodysuit: foe." remarked Benny._

" _Why do you even want the Lucifractor?" asked Sarah._

" _Yeah, you have no idea what kind of power you're dealing with." added Jesse._

 _Vanitas smirked under his mask. "The Lucifractor has such a dark power. One that should be expanded to destroy those with light in their hearts. Turning them over to the Darkness." he replied, sinisterly. He then summoned Void Gear._

 _Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse glared as they stood beside the armored man._

" _Well that won't happen, 'cause we're gonna stop you." said Ethan._

 _Benny pulled out his spell book. "Eat magic, Helmet-Head!" he taunted before saying a spell in Latin. "'Annihilare tenebrositas creatura!'" he shouted as red magic flew from his hand towards Vanitas, who unfortunately dodged it easily._

" _Looks like a battle is about to commence." said Benny._

 _Ethan pulled out a dagger and Sarah & Jesse brought out their fangs._

 _Vanitas smirked as Unversed appeared. "Let's dance losers." he taunted._

 _The battle began with Ethan slicing Unversed with his daggers, Benny and the armored keyblade wielder destroying them with spells, and Jesse & Sarah took the fight to Vanitas._

 _But in the end, although the Unversed were destroyed, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Jesse found themselves defeated on the floor by Vanitas, and the armored being flung against the wall, Lucifractor in hand. The four Whitechapel residents tried to get up, but to no avail._

 _Vanitas smirked. "Time for some new followers. Then I take the Lucifractor and leave." he said to himself as he used Void Gear on Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse, sending their hearts to Kingdom Hearts, and making their bodies disappear to the Darkness._

 _Moments, later, Heartless versions of the four appeared in front of Vanitas. Just then, another corridor opened, revealing Young Xehanort._

" _Good work Vanitas. Now we can get the Lucifractor, and bring it back to Maleficent, and my older self." mused Young Xehanort._

 _But as the two turned around, the noticed the armored being gone._

" _Great." groaned Vanitas._

" _No matter. I was sent to retrieve you anyways. We are needed for another meeting once again. Maleficent says she will be sending another one of our allies to get the Lucifrator as soon as Sora and his companions enter this world, so they can be disposed of." said Young Xehanort._

" _Very well." sighed Vanitas. He turned to the new Heartless. "Let's go."_

 _And with that, the six disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness._

 _Back to present day (or night):_

"Since then, we were used as regular Heartless in Pete's scheme to find the Lucifractor." finished Ethan.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Rory, Erica, Jane, and Grandma stared at the four in shock.

"Whoa..." remarked Sora.

"Gosh..." agreed Mickey.

"So that explains why Pete was looking for the Lucifractor." remarked Goofy.

"To increase it's power so it can destroy more than just vampires." finished Riku.

"Did they ever tell you anything else before you attacked us?" asked Kairi.

The four thought for a bit. "Well..." began Ethan. "They did say something about world-travelers coming to Whitechapel to protect it from Darkness."

"Wait. _World_ -travelers?" asked Erica.

The Whitechapel residents all turned to Sora, Riku, Kairi Mickey, Donald, and Goofy who all softly gasped.

"Cool! No wonder they kind of have powers like us, they're form other worlds!" exclaimed Rory.

"What?! No, w-we're not!" lied Sora, panicking.

"Nice try, we know the bad guys were talking about you guys." smirked Sarah.

"Yeah, even I figured out the travelers were you guys, even as a Heartless." chimed in Benny.

Sora and his friends all looked at each other nervously.

"Aww, busted again." sighed Goofy.

"Should we tell them the truth?" asked Kairi.

Mickey sighed. "I guess."

"If they keep figuring it out, we might as well get rid of the order." remarked Sora.

Riku sniffed in amusement before looking back at the Whitechapel residents. "It's true we're from other worlds. Me, Sora, and Kairi grew up on one called, Destiny Islands, and Mickey Donald and Goofy are from another called, Disney Castle." he told them.

Erica huffed. "I knew you guys were form somewhere, why didn't you tell us?! We trusted you!" she shouted, indicating herself and Rory in that sentence.

"To protect the order." replied Goofy.

"What order?" asked Jane.

"The order that prevents people knowing the existence of other worlds I assume." replied Grandma.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"That's-That's right!" exclaimed Mickey.

"How do you know about the order?" asked Riku.

Grandma smiled. "As an Earth Priest, we helped protect the World Order. I was always making sure no one tried to damage it." she answered.

"Wait... Grandma Weir... You're Evelyn Weir? One of those Earth Priests?" asked Mickey, surprised.

"That's right." she smiled.

"Grandma, why didn't you tell us?" asked Benny, a little hurt.

"It was our responsibility to protect it and keep it a secret, except from out loved ones." she replied. "I was going to tell you after I told you you were a spellmaster, but things kept popping up. As well as to the fact, I retired early when I was about to have a baby. Your father." she added.

"Wow! We actually know a famous Earth Priest!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Anyway, the idea of the existence of other worlds has to be kept a secret." continued Sora, before smirking. "Even though no one really cares. After all, it's not like they'll actually find the worlds." he added.

"He's right." Mickey chimed in.

"Plus, you can't really blame them for keeping it from you guys." said Ethan, taking their side. "After all, we all have our own secrets to hide too." he added.

"How so?" asked Donald.

"None of our parents or normal fellow residents know about our supernatural powers." replied Sarah. "The only ones that know are the eight of us supernatural folk, fellow vampires, the now deceased Stern, and any other monsters we defeated."

"I guess you have a good point." sighed Erica. "Sorry." she told them, feeling a little weird saying that.

"It's ok. We understand." replied Sora.

"Anyways, what do think the armored person wants with the Lucifractor since he has it know?" asked Goofy.

"Maybe to hide it so the Darkness can't find it?" guessed Benny.

"That's most likely. But it's also more likely that Pete will return to claim it since he said he'd be back." theorized Mickey.

"And no doubt he'll bring Heartless too." added Riku.

"So what do we do?" asked Rory.

"We find the Lucifractor, destroy it, and take the fight to Pete if he shows up." said Ethan.

"Good plan. I like your style Ethan." complimented Sora.

"Thanks." chuckled Ethan.

"And maybe even find out who the man in armor is." suggested Jesse.

"If we ever find and/or catch him." said Sarah.

"It looks like we're gonna need some extra potions for this." remarked Kairi.

Benny snapped his fingers. "I can get started on them by using my spell book."

"I can help." volunteered Sora.

"Me too." volunteered Ethan.

"Then I suggest some of you spend the night here and some of you at Benny's." suggested Grandma. "This world is counting on you all to protect it from the Darkness."

"Alright then. Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Jesse, you guys sleep out in the living room. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, you sleep in the basement. Jane, your usual room. I'll spend the night with Sora, Benny, and Grandma at Benny's making extra potions before bed." said Ethan.

"We leave at dark tomorrow. That's most likely when they'll strike." said Mickey.

"And I'll man the house." said Jane, confidently.

"With my supervision." added Grandma.

"And you all can tell us your stories about your adventures tomorrow!" suggested Rory, excitedly.

"We'll see how things happen." said Sarah.

And with that, everyone left the kitchen.

 _KH_

Outside, Sora, Ethan, Benny, and Grandma walked to Benny's house, next door. Benny and his grandma went inside while Sora asked Ethan to wait behind with him for a second.

"Say Ethan, I was told you get visions. Think you can get one through me?" he asked.

Ethan shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try." he replied.

He toughed Sora's shoulder, just as his eyes went white.

 _Ethan's vision:_

 _A five-year-old version of Sora is seen. A small, shiny orb flies towards him._

" _Hello? Can you hear me?" he asked._

" _I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light... and found myself here, with you." said the orb._

 _Sora reached out to the orb._

" _You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance" said the orb._

" _I did?" asked Sora as the orb floated above his hands._

" _But... now I have to go back asleep again." said the orb, sadly._

" _Are you sad?" asked Sora._

" _Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" asked the orb._

 _Sora smiled. "Sure, if it'll make you feel better." he replied._

" _Thank you." said the orb._

 _And with that, Sora guided the orb into his heart._

 _Back to the present..._

Ethan flinched as his eyes returned to normal.

"What did you see?" asked Sora.

"I had a vision of the past." replied Ethan. "It was a younger version of you, guiding a talking orb into your heart."

"Weird." remarked Sora. "Now that I think about it, that memory's starting to come back. That orb sounded a bit like Roxas."

"Who's Roxas?" asked Ethan.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Lets get to work on those potions and get plenty of sleep." suggested Sora.

Ethan smiled and nodded as he went inside Benny's house.

Sora followed as he then heard a voice in his head.

" _You think it's Roxas. But it isn't."_

"Who's there?!" he asked.

No reply.

Shrugging it off, Sora entered the house. He knew before he and the others got ready to sleep, they'd have to prepare themselves. The search for the Lucifractor and protecting this world would start tomorrow.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **One more chapter to go! And here are the Latin words in Benny's spell translated:**_

 _ **Annihilare - Destroy**_

 _ **Tenebrositas - Dark**_

 _ **Creatur - Creature**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Lucifractor

_**Last chapter in this world! And we will finally figure out who the armored person is. And keep an eye out for a secret ending after this world is finished! Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 5_

Morning came. Ethan, Benny, and Sora had spent the night at Benny's house, making more potions for their night-quest to find the Lucifractor and take down any Heartless or other creatures of Darkness that loomed around. They along with Benny's grandma spent most of the morning at Ethan's house with Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Jane, and Jesse. Strangley, the Whitechapel residents were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. The six travelers told the Whitechapel residents about most of their adventures, including the ones before they knew Sora, Riku, and Kairi _(the ones with Terra, Ven, and Aqua)_. Ethan and his friends told them their supernatural adventures in the mysterious town, as well. Everyone was intrigued.

Everyone patrolled Whitechapel or did their own thing before their quest at nightfall. And it wasn't long before the sky became pitch black with stars decorating it all around, and the moon bright and full as ever. They all rejoined, some packing potions for the journey.

Grandma and Jane met with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Jesse before their hunt for the Lucifractor.

"I wish you all the best of luck." said Grandma.

"Thanks Grandma." thanked Benny.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weir, we'll be careful." promised Donald.

"And we'll keep an eye on your grandson and his friends too." added Mickey with a smile.

Jane walked up and hugged Ethan. "Please be careful." she pleaded.

Ethan hugged her back. "I promise." he promised. "And mom and dad _won't_ find out about _any_ of this?" he asked sincerely.

Jane looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "Not from me." she promised.

Ethan rolled his eyes as he handed her a 10-dollar bill.

"Not this time." said Jane. "This one's on the house."

At little surprised, but relived he was keeping his money, Ethan rejoined the group.

"We'd better start moving before something bad happens." said Jesse.

"We're going." muttered Erica.

And with that, they all left.

 _KH_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Jesse continued on their search for the Lucifractor, and possibly the armored man. The Heartless we're a problem, but the ten of them managed to defeat them well.

"So where do you think that guy hid the Lucifractor?" asked Rory.

"Who knows." shrugged Riku.

"It would have to be somewhere no one would ever suspect." theorized Ethan.

"Like how no one suspected the _Cubile Animus_ was in your closet?" asked Benny.

"Not really. And TBH, that was pretty stupid man. I could've gotten a concussion if that box landed on my head without me ever noticing it." said Ethan

"Or your parents." added Sora.

Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys! Look!" called Rory, pointing towards a building.

"What is it now?" sighed Erica.

Everyone looked up to where Rory was pointing to see... the armored man!

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora.

"Is that the same guy who tried to help you?" Sora asked the Whitechapel residents. All six of them nodded.

"What's he doin' up there?" asked Goofy.

"Spying on us?" guessed Rory.

The armored figure then pointed in a direction. They all turned to see... the Vampire Council's Church.

"Why's he pointing at the church?" asked Benny.

"Maybe it's a hang out spot?" guessed Rory. Goofy chuckled a little as Sarah, Erica, Riku, Jesse, and Donald all facepalmed.

Suddenly, like if it was magic, it hit Sora and Ethan at the same time.

"Of course!" exclaimed Sora.

"It all makes sense now!" exclaimed Ethan.

"That's where he his the Lucifractor!" the both exclaimed together.

They all looked up at the figure again, only to see he was no longer there.

"Come on! To the church!" said Sora.

And with that, the twelve ran to the church.

 _KH_

Inside the church of the Vampire Council, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Jesse went inside and looked around. They all checked in rooms, behind bookshelves, inside desk drawers, basically everywhere. Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Jesse wore protective gloves to prevent them from being killed if they found the Lucifractor.

They all regrouped at the Caller.

"Great. The Lucifractor is no where to be seen." grumbled Jesse.

"This just doesn't make any sense." sighed Kairi.

"Yeah, why would they guy in an armor suit lie to us a bout the location of that orb, after helping all of us before you six arrived?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe someone took it." theorized Donald.

"I don't think so." said Ethan.

Benny raised an eyebrow. "How so, E?" he asked.

"It's still here... I-I can feel it." replied his best friend.

"He's right. So can I." replied Riku.

"But if it is, where could it possibly be?" asked Sora.

"Right here!" came a loud, familiar voice.

The ten turned around and gasped. There, standing in front of the doors... was PETE!

"PETE?!" Sora, Donald, Mickey, and Riku exclaimed together.

"Told ya I'd be back!" he chortled. He looked towards Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse, who glared at the cat. "I see you've also restored my new Heartless."

"We NEVER wanted to work for Darkness-filled monsters liked YOU!" shouted Ethan.

"Yeah, it happened against our will by that Vanitas guy!" added Benny.

"I used to be a bad guy myself, but I NEVER wanted anything to do with becoming a soldier of Darkness for you!" snarled Jesse.

"And don't bother trying to get them again." said Erica.

"Yeah. It's ten to one." added Sora with a smirk as everyone got into a fighting position.

Pete smirked. "That's not gonna matter. Because I have THIS!" he told them holding up...

"The Lucifractor!" gasped Mickey.

"That's right, boat-boy! That armored guy tried to hide it, but I found it. Right in that Anastasia's desk before yous got here." chortled Pete.

"All the same, you're going down!" growled Sora.

Pete chuckled as he raised the Lucifractor. "Me and this little bauble beg to differ." he replied with a wicked grin.

He then suddenly started blasting Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Jesse with the Lucifractor at the same time. The twelve all groaned and hissed in pain. Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Benny, and Sarah slowly began to collapse towards the ground. They just couldn't take the pain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Thanks to Maleficent's magic, this orb can now destroy more than vampires!" cackled pEte.

But just before any of the ten could die, a something blasted Pete off the ground, knocking the Lucifractor from his hand.

The ten heroes stopped feeling the pain and looked to the side to see... Jane, Grandma, and the armored man! It was the armored man who had fired the blast from his keyblade.

"Guys! Look! It's the armored man!" cried Sora.

"And Jane and Mrs. Weir too!" added Donald.

"Jane?!" exclaimed Ethan in shock.

"Grandma?!" exclaimed Benny, also in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Mickey, surprised.

"This guy came by our house and told us you were gonna need help from two extra magic casters." said Grandma.

"He took us here on his keyblade-rider-thing through a portal after hiding the Lucifractor." added Jane.

"Thanks for your help, but why did you bring Jane?" asked Ethan.

"I'll admit, I was against bringing her, but I have three reasons. 1. She wanted to help. 2. She's getting really great at her magic. And 3. I couldn't find another sitter quick enough." replied Grandma.

"I... guess that makes sense." said Ethan, meekly.

Mickey looked at the keyblade in the armored figure's grasp, and it looked VERY familiar.

"The Ends of the Earth. I know who wields that keyblade..." he murmured out loud.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Ethan.

Riku seemed to sense something as a voice rang out in his head.

" _Lingering Will..."_

"In my mind, he says he's called, 'Lingering Will.'" he told them.

"Odd name." remarked Rory.

Before anyone could saying anything else, they heard a groan as Pete began to stand up.

"Quick Jane! Get the Lucifractor!" said Grandma.

Jane held out her hand and shouted a spell. _"_ _Ferre_ _obscurus_ _o_ _biectum_ _ad ego!"_

With that spell, the Lucifractor flew from beside Pete into Jane's grasp.

"NO!" exclaimed Pete He stood up as an army of Heartless summoned around him.

Ethan turned to Jane and Grandma. "Get the Lucifractor out of here!" he ordered.

"Take it to the Look-Out, you'll be safe!" added Jesse.

Jane and Grandma nodded as they bolted out the door with the Lucifractor. The doors slammed shut as another barrier appeared in front of it once again.

Sora and his ten allies got into fighting positions against Pete and his Heartless. Sora summoned Star Seeker, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald brought out his staff, Goofy brought out his staff, Ethan pulled out a dagger, Benny got out his spell book, and Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Jesse brought out their fangs.

 _(Pete Boss Fight [Timeless River World] from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

 _Mission: Take down Pete and his Heartless._

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Lingering Will_

 _Ethan_

 _Benny_

 _Sarah_

 _Erica_

 _Rory_

 _Assistants:_

 _Jesse_

The fight commenced. Sora, Ethan, and Sarah took the fight to Pete. Pete lunged many kicks and punched towards the teens, though some hit them, they weren't enough to stop them. Sora banged Star Seeker against Pete's head and shoulders. Sarah, while trying to avoid biting Pete, lunged several hard punches against his stomach, back, and shoulders. Ethan threw in a few punches, and managed to slice some cuts into Pete every chance he got with his dagger.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Benny, Rory, Erica, Jesse, and the Lingering Will took on the Heartless soldiers. The four keyblade wielders worked together, casting spells left and right, healing each other when they could.

Mickey, Donald, Benny, and Erica stood together in one team, fighting several Heartless. Mickey, Donald and Benny casted as many spells as they could think of while Erica used her strength and speed to take them down on her own.

Suddenly, one Heartless lunged towards Erica before she saw it coming. Luckily, Benny did.

"Erica! LOOK OUT!" shouted Benny as the Heartless leaped towards her. Benny stepped in front her her as the Heartless pounded him to the ground.

Erica held her hands to her mouth and gasped as she ran towards Benny, punching the Heartless off him, which was quickly destroyed by Mickey's keyblade.

"Are you ok?!" asked Erica.

"Yeah... I'm fine." mumbled Benny as Erica helped him up.

Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Rory, Jesse, and the Lingering Will also worked as a group against the Heartless. Riku and Kairi used their spells, Goof tossed his shield like a Frisbee, and like Sarah and Erica, Rory and Jesse used their vampire abilities against the Heartless.

Soon, Pete and the Heartless were defeated. The eleven heroes gathered together, tired.

 _(Pete Boss Fight [Timeless River World] from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

Before anyone could cure anyone else, Pete stood up. "Hehehe, this isn't over! This was just the semi-round!" he chortled.

"What... are you... talking... about?" panted Benny.

Pete snapped his fingers as the barrier came down and the doors opened revealing a giant Heartless. The Heartless was dark purple, with a head of a bat with glowing yellow eyes and sharp fangs. Its body was muscular with bat wings, giant werewolf claws, goat-like legs, a lion's tale, a long black mane that went from it's head to it's waist, a black collar with silver spikes, and had the Heartless symbol on the collar. It also had the Lucifractor in his forehead. And it had Jane and Grandma in it's grasp!

"JANE!" screamed Ethan.

"GRANDMA!" screamed Benny.

The others gasped. They were HORRIFIED.

"What did you do to them?!" yelled Sarah.

"Thanks to Maleficent and Master Xehanort's dark magic, we were bale to create a new Heartless. Meet the Supernatural Specter!" replied Pete.

"So much for the protective magic in the Look-Out." grumbled Jesse.

Suddenly, the giant Heartless dropped Grandma and Jane. Riku quickly casted a zero-gravity spell, and they landed with ease. The two quickly joined the group of heroes.

"Thanks to the power of the Lucifractor, this new Heartless is ultra-powerful!" You'll never be able to stop it! Bwahahahahaha!" chortled Pete.

And to prove it's point, the Supernatural Specter blasted dark magic towards the group. Sora, Ethan, Benny, Jane, Grandma, and the Lingering Will managed to dodge it, but unfortunately, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Jesse were too late in dodging it and got blasted against the wall.

"GUYS!" Sora, Ethan, and Benny screamed as they, Jane, Grandma, and the Lingering Will ran up to them.

"Oh man that stings!" groaned Rory.

"Same here..." moaned Goofy.

"Hahahahaha! Losers!" cackled Pete. Unfortunately for him, the Lingering Will blasted him with his keyblade, once again knocking that fat cat out cold.

"Thanks for that Lingering Will." thanked Sora.

"Yeah, he was getting on my nerves." added Benny.

"Guys! Focus!" They need a cure potion or something!" remined Jane.

"Oh right." exclaimed Benny, reaching into his nap sack, pulling out some red-looking potions. "Drink these guys, they'll heal your strength and help make you stronger." he told them.

"It's true, me, him, and Sora made these together last night." added Benny.

"Bottoms up I guess." sighed Goofy as he, Donald, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Jesse drank the potions, and they almost immediately got up on their feet.

"Wow! I feel so good! Ha-ha!" remarked Mickey.

"I feel so much stronger!" exclaimed Erica.

"Me too." agreed Sarah.

They then noticed Pete getting up.

Riku turned to Jane and Grandma. "Keep Pete down while we deal with the monster." he told them.

"We're on it." said Grandma as she and Jane went to keep Pete on the ground.

Sora and his allies gathered to stop the giant Heartless, manning their weapons, as magic barriers once again appeared, but his time around all four walls.

"Let's end this!" shouted Sora.

"For Whitechapel!" shouted Ethan.

 _(Lexeaus Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories plays)_

Mission: Destroy the Supernatural Specter

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Lingering Will_

 _Ethan_

 _Benny_

 _Sarah_

 _Erica_

 _Rory_

 _Assistants:_

 _Jesse_

The fight was on. Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Jesse flew up to the Heartless' back and tried to steer its wings so the others could hit it. Sora and Riku raised their keyblades high as the vampires steered the Heartless towards them. In the process, the keyblades managed to cut wounds into the monster. Ethan also tried to help Sora and Riku slice wound into the Heartless Specter.

Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Benny went on any side of the Heartless and fired many Fire Spells at the monster. The vampires continued to steer it made made sure to go right for the spells while also avoided getting hit themselves.

But all the slicing and magic casting, while it made the Supernatural Specter a bit weaker, also made it very angry that it spun around so fast that it made Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Jesse fall to the ground.

 _(Lexeaus Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories ends)_

"This isn't working!" exclaimed Kairi.

"How do we beat it?!" quacked Donald.

Sora and Ethan looked up at the Heartless which was getting its strength back, and noticed the Lucifractor glowing. That's when it dawned upon them.

"It's getting its power from the Lucifractor!" exclaimed Sora.

"That means if we remove it, it'll be defeated!" added Ethan.

"And once it's removed, it must be destroyed so it can never power up again!" added Sarah.

Suddenly, the Supernatural Specter flew above the heroes. Thinking quickly, Sora grabbed onto the tail, and Ethan grabbed Sora's legs as the giant Heartless burst through the roof, taking both boys with it to greater heights.

" **SORA! ETHAN!"** everyone shouted surprised, horrified, and worried for their friends' safety.

 _KH_

Up in the dark, cloudy sky above the supernatural town of Whitechapel, the Supernatural Specter flew above with Sora and Ethan scrambling onto its back.

"Ever been up this high before?" asked Sora, latching onto the Heartless' mane.

"Nope! Have you?!" panted Ethan, also holding onto the mane.

"Sort of." replied Sora. He turned towards the monster who barley noticed they were on it's back. "Alright. Let's get that purple orb out of this Heartless."

"I'll get it." said Ethan.

Sora turned towards his friend. "Ethan, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." said Ethan firmly. "I'll get it out of this thing's forehead, and you can destroy it with your keyblade."

"Use the Light to destroy the Dark." murmured Sora.

Ethan smiled. "Exactly."

With that, Ethan carefully climbed the back of the Supernatural Specter towards it's head. Suddenly, vulture like Heartless appeared out of the dark clouds heading towards the two teens. Ethan was the first to notice.

"Sora! We got company!" he cried.

Sora gasped as he saw the flying Heartless. He quickly summoned Kingdom Key. "I'll hold them off! Get the Lucifractor!" he shouted.

Ethan nodded and quickly, but carefully made his way to the top of the Heartless' head as Sora shot down the Heartless vultures.

Ethan keeled down and pulled out his dagger from his jean jacket. He quickly picked at the Lucifractor, and after a few tries, it came out.

"I GOT IT!" Ethan cried.

Sora, who had just finished destroying the vulture Heartless turned around and beamed. "Great! Toss It!" he shouted.

Ethan nodded before looking at the purple orb. "You will never hurt any of my friends ever again." he said sternly. He then tossed it in the air. Quickly, Sora shot a beam from Kingdom Key and it destroyed the Lucifractor into pieces which vanished into thin air.

"We did it!" cried Sora.

But in the process, the Supernatural Specter let out a loud roar of pain before fading away into Darkness, a heart also floating away from it to Kingdom Hearts. However, that sent Sora and Ethan falling towards the ground, _fast._ The two screamed for their lives as they fell.

 _KH_

Down below back in the church, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Benny, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Jane, Grandma, Jesse, and the Lingering Will watched in horror as Sora and Ethan fell.

"We got to save them!" cried Goofy.

The Lingering Will nodded as it stepped forward, and casted a Zero-Gravity spell. Ethan and Sora landed on the ground hard, but luckily, they we're ok.

"Guys!" Kairi exclaimed.

Everyone ran up to the two.

"Are you ok?!" asked Mickey, concerned.

"We're fine. Thanks to that Zero-Gravity spell." assured Sora.

"The Heartless is gone." added Ethan.

"And the Lucifractor?" asked Jane.

"Destroyed." answered Ethan.

"YES! WE WON!" cheered Benny.

"All vampires are safe!" exclaimed Rory.

"And so are we." added Donald.

"Good work everyone." congragulated Mickey.

"Yes indeed." smiled Grandma.

"NO!" shouted a voice.

Everyone looked over to see Pete finally stand up.

"This isn't over! Mark my words! You'll get whats comin' to ya!" he snorted before going through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Glad that guy's gone." muttered Jane.

"Same here, we was seriously getting on my nerves." agreed Sarah.

"Mine too." huffed Erica.

"You guys are lucky, we have to continue to put up with that big palooka and his allies everywhere we go." snorted Donald.

"Hey guys? Where's the Lingering Will going?" asked Rory.

The whole group turned to see the Lingering Will heading towards the door.

"Wait!" called Sora.

The Lingering Will turned around.

"We just want to thank you for your help." called Sora.

Mickey strode up to the Lingering Will. Confusion and concern crossed the mouse's face.

"That armor... that keyblade..." murmmered Mickey before looking up at the Lingering Will's "face." "Terra? Is that you?" asked Mickey.

"Terra?" asked Sora.

"You mean one of those three friends of yours that disappeared?" asked Benny.

Suddenly, the lingering Will began to run for the doors.

"Terra! Wait!" cried Mickey.

Ethan turned to the vampires. "Guys! Stop him!" he cried.

"On it!" replied Sarah.

Using their super speed, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Jesse blocked the doors.

"Hold on a second Terra." said Rory.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." said Erica.

The others ran up.

"Terra. Please. Just hold on." pleaded Mickey.,

Ethan strode up behind the Lingering Will. "Yeah man, what's..." he began as he placed a hand on the lingering Will's shoulder before his eyes glowed white.

 _Ethan's vision:_

 _(Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance:)_

 _Master Xehanort is seen in the Organization's throne room speaking to Mickey and Riku._

" _I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to wield a blade, the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend, and the feckless youth who became my new vessel_ _"_

 _Sora, in his Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is shown, unconscious in and Organization chair._

" _But Sora and one of your list belong to me now." said Master Xehanort._

 _(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep:)_

 _Terra is distracted while Master Xehanort used his keyblade, No Name, on himself._

" _And now, Terra, it is time to for the final union!" exclaimed Master Xehanort_

" _What?" asked Terra, facing him._

" _At last, our moment is here." said Master Xehanort. With that, Xehanort's keyblade disappears, and his heart flies out of him towards Terra. "Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one!" he added._

 _Terra gasped as Xehanort's heart floated towards him._

" _I said I would survive... and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" exclaimed Xehanort, who was now glowing. He faced Terra. "And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" he shouted._

 _Terra quickly summoned his armor, trying to block the corrupted master's heart._

 _Master Xehanort smiled as he disappeared, leaving behind only small glowing particles that floated away._

 _Xehanort's heart landed in Terra, making his hair gray, and his eyes golden-yellow. It also changed his voice._

" _This heart once again belongs to Darkness." said Terra-Xehanort._

 _(Kingdom Hearts II:)_

 _Ansem the Wise is seen disagreeing with Terra-Xehanort in his study._

" _Xehanort! Those thoughts are best forgotten." said Ansem._

 _Terra-Xehanort glared at him._

 _(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep:)_

 _Even and Ienzo are on the ground in the control room outside Ansem the Wise's study, fading into Darkness._

 _Braig is seen looking at them as Terra-Xehanort approaches._

" _Hey! Is this how you wanted it?!" asked Braig. He walked over to the man. "Xehanort, wanna fill me in?"_

 _Terra-Xehanort summons No Name._

" _Hey, do you remember now? Wait...did you never lose your memory?" asked Braig._

 _Terra-Xehanort uses No Name on Braig's heart._

" _That's not my name." he told Braig. "I am not Xehanort."_

 _Braig groans as he falls to the floor. Terra-Xehanort watches as Braig's heart flies away._

" _My name... is Ansem."_

 _An image is then shown of Terra-Xehanort divided into Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, his Heartless, and Xemnas, his nobody, both who chuckle darkly. All coming together to form an image of Master Xehanort._

 _Present:_

Ethan gasped as his eyes retunred to normal and he fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"Ethan!" gasped Benny.

"Dude, what did you see?!" asked Rory.

Everyone ran up to Ethan, just as Sora noticed something. The Lingering Will hopped onto his glider, before disappearing through a portal.

"Terra! Wait!" cried Sora, but it was too late.

"Ethan, what did you see?" asked Sarah.

"The Lingering Will... IS Terra." said Ethan.

 _KH_

A few minuted passed as Ethan explained his vision to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Benny, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Jane, and Grandma.

"...and then I saw an image Terra-Xehanort separate into two different people." continued Ethan.

"Who were they?" asked Erica.

"One was a dark skinned man with long, slim gray hair and golden-yellow eyes." said Ethan.

"Ansem!" gasped Riku.

"And the other was a man with a lighter skin tone that that, with golden-yellow eyes, but had long, spiky hair." added Ethan.

"Xemnas!" gasped Sora.

"Aren't those guys Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody?" asked Benny.

"Yes. Yes they are." replied Mickey.

"And then, I saw all three images merge together to form Master Xehanort." finished Ethan.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Goofy, and especially Mickey gasped in horror.

"So that means..." began Kairi.

"Ansem and Xemnas... were made from Xehanort... merged with his vessel!" exclaimed Riku.

"Which is TERRA!" gasped Sora.

Mickey was so shocked. "I can't believe it... I should've seen it from what Xehanort told me. How could I have been so... blind?" he asked.

"Dude. That's bogus." sighed Rory.

"But wait. If that's what happened to Terra, then what was his armor doing here?" asked Erica.

"It was his Lingering Will." exclaimed Mickey. "When one has a strong heart, but then it's lost, it's will find away to try and get it back."

"So his will possessed his armor so it could try to get it's body back." theorized Riku.

"Man, all of this info is making my brain hurt." moaned Benny, clutching his head.

"Mine too." moaned Rory.

"Well... at least we know what happened to him." sighed Sora. He strode up to Mickey. "Don't worry Mickey, we'll find a way to save him." he puts a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "I promise."

Mickey gave Sora a small yet tankful smile before hugging his friend in gratitude.

Suddenly, Benny's spell book began to glow as it floated into the air.

"Did I do that?" he asked out loud.

"Nope. It's something else." replied Goofy.

Kingdom Key then summoned in Sora's hand. Sora nodded as he held it out as a crown emblem appeared under his feet. Benny's spell book then shot a beam into the air, revealing a keyhole. Sora then aimed Kingdom Key towards it, and shot a beam into the hole, sealing it.

Everyone from Whitechapel starred in awe as they watched everything happen.

"What was that?" asked Jane as Benny's spell book landed back into his hands.

"It means it's time for us to go." replied Mickey.

"You're leaving?" asked Sarah, a little disappointed.

"There are more worlds for us to safe." reminded Riku.

"Well then, thanks for everything. It was an honor to meet you six." smiled Ethan.

"Indeed, that you for helping Rory and Erica find my grandson and his friends." thanked Grandma.

"And thanks for helping us protect Whitechapel." added Sarah.

"And thanks for promising to keep the thought of other worlds a secret to protect the order." thanked Sora.

"No problem." smiled Benny.

"By the way, what was in those potions you gave us?" asked Sarah, looking at Ethan, Benny, and Sora.

"Actually, she has a point, I never tased anything like it. And it seroisuly worked." said Mickey.

"Little of this." said Ethan.

"And a little of that." added Sora.

"...and part of our blood..." finished Benny, sheepishly.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Jesse, Jane, and Grandma stared at the three boys in shock with their jaws dropped, Grandma having her mouth closed.

"We... drank your blood?!" asked Riku in disbelief.

Sora, Ethan, and Benny chuckled nervously. Erica nearly gagged in disgust.

"Well with that said, stay safe guys. And stay out of trouble." said Sora before looking at Ethan, Benny, Jane, Erica, Rory, and Jesse with a smirk. The six rolled their eyes.

"Take care!" called Sarah.

"We will! Ha-ha!" chuckled Mickey as he, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy walked towards the door and six beams came from the sky and soon, they disappeared back to the Gummi Ship.

"Well then, let's go home." suggested Grandma. Jane nodded as they headed out the door.

"I'll catch up, I'm just gonna go get some dinner." said Rory before flying off.

"Me too." said Jesse before flying off.

Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Erica were all alone in the Caller. Sarah looked at Ethan.

"You know, that was a brave thing you and Sora did. Grabbing onto that Heartless like that." she remarked.

Ethan smiled. "Yeah, but to be honest... I was seriously freaking out inside." he replied meekly.

Sarah smirked before placing her lips on Ethan's. The seer was surprised, but relaxed into the kiss.

Erica and Benny smiled before the vampire looked over at the spellmaster. "Hey, you were pretty brave too? Saving me back there." she admitted.

Benny's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

Erica smirked. "Yeah. And here's your reward for saving me." she then grabbed Benny and kissed him, much to his surprise and then satisfaction.

The two couples then broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's get you two home." suggested Sarah.

"Date night tomorrow?" asked Ethan.

"Make it a double!" Benny quickly added.

Sarah and Erica smiled. "Sure, why not?" replied Sarah.

And with that, Sarah and Erica super sped themselves, Ethan, and Benny back to their homes.

 _KH_

On the Gummi Ship, Riku sat at the controls as they headed towards the next world. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat behind him.

"I still can't believe what happened to Terra..." sighed mickey.

"Neither can we." agreed Donald. Goofy nodded.

"Don't dewll on it to much guys, we'll find a way to save him, Aqua, and Ven." promised Kairi.

"Now all we need to do is figure out what happened to Ven." said Sora.

"Looks like it'll have to wait, we're approaching a world." called Riku.

The others looked at the world. It had a tall rock formation, and below was a jungle, and an elephant skull.

"I know that world!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"It's the Pride Lands!" exclaimed Goofy, excitedly.

"You mean with Simba?" asked Riku.

"The very same! It's his kingdom!" replied Donald.

"Well then, let's go!" said Mickey.

"On it!" said Riku as he steered the ship towards the Pride Lands.

Goofy then turned to Sora. "By the way, did we seriously drink your's Benny's and Ethan's blood in that potion?" he asked Sora.

Sora just chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh boy..." mumbled Donald. He could still bot believe they actually drank his, Ethan's and Benny's blood samples in a cure potion.

As they approached the world, Sora heard the voice in his head again.

" _Ven is closer than you think..."_

Before Sora could say anything, Riku parked the ship, and everyone was beamed down.

 _KH_

Meanwhile in Twilight Town, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were helping two scientists around. One was a tall man with long blonde hair. The other was a shorter man with grayish-blue hair. They were Even and Ienzo, two of Ansem the Wise's followers at Radiant Garden.

"So if you take a left next to the market, march straight ahead." instructed Hayner.

"Then you'll find the lab." added Olette.

"Thank you three very much." thanked Ienzo.

"Why do need to use this lab so badly?" asked Pence.

"We'll tell you once we finish our project." replied Even.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened near them as a person in a long black Organization cloak came out.

"The Organization!" exclaimed Hayner.

"Which member do you think it is?" asked Pence.

The man pulled down his hood to reveal a mullet-haired boy that was dirty blonde.

"Demyx?!" exclaimed Ienzo.

"Huh?" asked the boy. He turned to face the five. "Vexen! Zexion! Hey guys!" he waved.

Even sighed. "It's Even and Ienzo now, what are you doing here Demyx?" he asked.

"Actually, it's Myde now." replied the mullet-haired boy. "And I was trying to escape the bad guys."

"Why? Weren't you one of them?" asked Olette.

"Yeah, but that was when I was Demyx. Now, I want to help make up for my mistakes." replied Myde. "I was trying to get to Disney Castle to tell them I want to help, but I couldn't get in." he added, groaning at his earlier failed attempt to get to the castle.

"It's the Corridor of Light. It protects the Castle form the Darkness." replied Ienzo.

"But Axel managed to get in." complained Myde.

"His name is Lea now. And that is because he had more experience with Corridors. Lest we forget back in the old Organization, you were No. 9, he was No. 8, I was No. 4, and Ienzo here was No. 6." reminded Even.

"Oh man..." groaned Myde.

"Don't worry Myde, I'm sure Sora and the others will be here soon so you can tell them you want to help." said Olette, patting Myde's back.

"Until then, you can hang with us." offered Pence.

"Thanks guys!" smiled Myde.

"Very well then, let's get going. Ienzo and I have a lot of phone calls to make." said Even.

With that, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, and Myde went their separate ways.

 _The end._

* * *

 _("She's the Girl Next Door" plays)_

 _(CAST)_

Starring:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy

* * *

Guest Starring:

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Justin Cowden as Hayner

Jessica DiCicco as Olette

Joe Dinicol as Jesse

Jason Dohring as Terra _(archive audio)_

Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan

Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir

Addison Holley as Anastasia _(archive audio)_

Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner

Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan

Christopher Lee as Ansem the Wise _(archive audio)_

Luke Manriquez as Young Sora _(arcive audio)_

Sean Marquette as Pence

Jesse McCartney as Ven

Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir

Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox

Leonard Nimoy as Master Xehanort _(archive audio)_

Ryan O'Donahue as Myde

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Kate Todd as Erica Jones

Richard Waugh as Vice Principal Stern _(archive audio)_

* * *

Also Starring:

Jim Cummings as Pete

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Terra-Xehanort _(archive audio)_ and Ansem

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

James Patrick Stewart as Braig _(archive audio)_

* * *

 _ **And now the world of Whitechapel is done! And now our heroes know what happened to Terra. And yes, the next world is the Pride Lands, but it won't take place during "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" when Kiara is an adult. That's part of another story for another day. Let's just say it'll take place after Kiara meets Kovu, and before Kiara's first hunt. Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **And here is translation of Jane's spell:**_

 **Ferre-Bring**

 **Obscurus-Dark**

 ** **Obiectum-Object****

 **Ad-To**

 **Eg-Me**


End file.
